Fear No Thunder
by Schattenjagd
Summary: "I am a big boy now! I am not scared of storms anymore," Legolas declared loudly but the coming night might very well put that declaration to a test. However, the children of Thranduil have one thing in common: They are as stubborn as their father. Characters: Thranduil, little Legolas, OCs


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkiens work and I just borrowed some of the professors characters, but they belong to him and to him only. The plot however and Legolas' siblings belong to me**

* * *

„Eyae!" Legolas screamed in delight. The young elfling ran towards the broad-shouldered she-elf clad in heavy armour. The warrior had just returned from a three-month patrol and she was thoroughly exhausted. However, seeing her baby brother running towards her, she broke into a wide grin. With renewed energy, the second oldest child of King Thranduil of Greenwood jumped out of the saddle of her horse. Quickly making her way towards the empty plain, she skidded to her knees, her arms opened widely and a second later the small frame of Legolas collided with her. Quickly, she engulfed him in a hug. Clutching him against her chest, she closed her eyes, her left hand, carding through the silken locks of the small head.

"I missed you, tithen-las," she murmured. _Little leaf._

„I missed you more!" The elfling replied.

„No! You could not possibly have!" Eyaenne laughed and allowed Legolas to draw back. She kept her hands on his sides as she looked up to him. Sitting sloughedly on the sandy plain before the gates of the mountain fortress, her brother towered her slightly and she had to look up a bit to meet the big innocent blue eyes.

"Yes! I missed you so much!" Legolas disagreed and spread his arms as widely as he could.

"So much? Well, that is a lot!" Eyaenne smiled tiredly before she leant forward and kissed her baby brother's cheeks. "I missed you a lot as well. Can we agree on missing each other equally much?"

"No, I missed you more," Legolas grinned toothily, causing Eyaenne to resign and nod. Forcing herself back on her feet suddenly seemed to take a lot of effort but she did so quickly. Grasping Legolas' small hand, she looked around and seeing that most of her patrol had already entered the fortress, she quickly followed as well. Someone had taken her horse inside the stables and so she needn't worry. Despite long days and several fights, her patrol had returned without a single loss and though almost everyone bore an injury, nothing severe had happened that would have caused her to have to handle important affairs. Her second in command shook her head when Eyaenne quickly raised an eyebrow in her direction and the Crown Princess knew she was no longer needed.

"What have you been doing, Legolas?" She asked, glancing down at the small elfling who was looking around with wide eyes, still holding onto her hand.

Upon hearing the question, he broke into a cute grin and began to tell his big sister what he had learned in his lessons. She led her small charge up the stairs and towards the private wing.

"Who else is here?" She asked.

"Daeros and Falin went three days ago," Legolas told her with deep seriousness. "And Iarith wanted to visit a friend. They are going to dance at the Winter Ball! But Al is here and Arahen and now you are here too! And me!"

"That's right!" The adult female said and suddenly seized Legolas, swinging him into her arms. The child began giggling as she started to tickle him while carrying him down the hall. Reaching the door to Arahen's chambers, she opened it without knocking and stepped through. She was in luck and her younger brother had apparently just come back from taking a bath; his hair still dripping water down on the towel he had placed over his shoulders to keep the deep green shirt with the royal stitching around the neckline dry.

Looking up abruptly, the blond-haired elf hid his amusement behind a roll of his eyes, though he smiled at his sister and declined his head in a way of greeting. He would have hugged her had she not thrown the little bundle in her arms as soon as she saw him. Skilfully catching the still giggling elfling, Arahen laughed and doubled over to kiss Legolas' nose.

"Take care of him for me, will you? And do not spoil his appetite!" Eyaenne mock glared at the tall elf with the blond hair.

"How was your patrol?" The elder of the two princes in the room asked, dumping Legolas unceremoniously on the couch.

"Good. No causalities, no serious injuries and we eradicated two spider nests and a large group of orcs. I'll take a shower and then come back. You don't mind, do you? Or are you busy?"

Arahen only shook his head and Eyaenne smiled widely before she left to clean herself up. Knowing Legolas was being entertained by Arahen, the princess took her time in the bath and when she re-emerged she felt clean and warm and the tiredness began to creep back into her mind and body. However, her growling stomach refuted every idea of just going to bed right away.

Therefore, she quickly went to see Crown Prince Alcanor who indeed was in the castle and guilt-tripped him into joining her, Arahen and Legolas for dinner instead of finishing off some last paperwork before nightfall.

Legolas was excited, Eyaenne could tell. He was smiling so widely and radiating such a happiness, the three siblings who were so much older than their younger brother, glanced at each other in amusement. Taking the time to listen to every ridiculous story the elfling told – apparently there was a balrog hiding somewhere in the kitchens. Legolas described how he had fought dangerous battles against the beast, driving it away, but insuring the three Royals he would continue the fight soon, this time to kill the balrog once and for all, just like the great Lord of Gondolin, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, had done – they were encouraging his stories with questions. Legolas was still too young to tell the heavy sarcasm Arahen used most of the time or the mock seriousness Alcanor applied.

"There is a storm coming up tonight. Do you want to sleep in my chambers?" Eyaenne asked her baby brother after he had finished retelling a particularly heroic fight. The small elfling was very scared of thunder and lightning, that was no secret amongst his older siblings and they always made sure someone would be available for him to turn to. Ever since their mother had been murdered by orcs the royal siblings had begun to look after each other, their youngest and most fragile member in particular. Eyaenne had adopted a motherly position and had comforted the small being many times. Sadly, Legolas would not receive the same comfort from his father, not because Thranduil was uncaring but simply because the king could not find it in him to show the affection he carried in his heart.

Legolas stilled, causing Eyaenne to raise her brows in surprise. She had expected a quick agreement, yet she could almost see the thoughts racing behind tithen-las' high forehead.

"No!" Legolas declared loudly.

"Alright," Eyaenne drawled uncertainly. "Why is that, tithen-las?"

"Because I am a big boy now! I am not scared of storms anymore," the little figure declared. Looking at him in disbelief, the princess found no words to refute that argument and neither did she wish to force the elfling to stay in her chambers.

"Have you grown up so fast?" Alcanor interjected with a frown but he was answered with eager nodding. The older siblings exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Well, you know there is no shame in being afraid of the storm so you are welcome to come to one of us if you change your mind," the she-elf proclaimed carefully, wishing to convey they would not think less of their baby brother should he come running in the middle of the night. She did not wish for Legolas to stay in his room and not sleep because of his fear, only because he wanted to be a big elfling. And the blond child could be impressively stubborn just like all of Thranduil's children.

"I am not afraid!" Legolas repeated with conviction and the others could only nod.

"Alright, let's get you to bed, shall we?" Eyaenne asked once they were all finished with their meal. Legolas had insisted to wait for their father who had never shown up and therefore it had been dark already by the time they had started eating. Now, Legolas could barely keep his eyes from dropping closed. At his sister's gentle order, he threw one last look towards the door. However, Thranduil still did not come in. Dejectedly, Legolas slid off his chair.

"Do I not get a kiss?" Alcanor stopped the little child when Legolas reached for Eyaenne's hand and made to leave the dinner table without giving his brothers a good-night kiss. Hurriedly, the elfling raced over and climbed on Alcanor's lap. Wrapping both arms around his neck, Legolas quickly kissed the Crown Prince's cheek.

"Have a good night, Al," he murmured.

"How often do I have to tell you to not call me that?" Alcanor asked peeved but ruffled good-naturedly through the silken locks before kissing the small head.

"Sleep well, penneth. And if you do get scared of the storm, you may come at any time, alright?" _Little one._

"I am not scared anymore!" Legolas repeated the sentiment all his siblings refused to believe. Then, he leaned over to Arahen and wrapped his arms around the other brother before repeating the good-night wishing and giving him a kiss as well.

Afterwards, he returned to his sister's side.

"Can we go and wish Ada a good night too?" The child asked innocently.

"We can try but it could be that Ada is very busy right now, Legolas," Eyaenne sighed, not wishing to destroy the little one's hope but thinking it unlikely that Thranduil would interrupt the meeting still under way.

Waving Alcanor and Arahen a last goodnight, Legolas left the dining room at the hand of the second oldest child of Thranduil. Yawning widely, he trusted Eyaenne blindly and she led him to the doors of the council chambers. Guards saluted her and she smiled to them, knowing both rather well.

"Wait here with Hewioth and Narion," she directed to the blond elfling before opening the door and slipping through.

Her Ada was probably the only one who even noticed her stepping in. Everyone else was discussing loudly about some trade arrangements. Thranduil was sitting on his tall chair, a goblet of wine in his hand and with a bored facial expression. He raised an eyebrow towards her but still seemed rather disinterested. The she-elf felt anger stir deep in her chest. Here he sat, her beloved father and king, and did not even find the time to tuck his youngest son in and read him a bedtime story. And unless Eyaenne was sorely mistaken, this had not happened once during the time of her absence either.

Before she could speak, the king returned his focus on his advisors. Some sharp words finished the current discussion which was just continued with a new topic.

"What is it?", Thranduil found the time to glance over to her. Already, Eyaenne knew that he would not be able to get away for even just a few minutes. Still, she tried nonetheless.

"Legolas wants to wish you a good night." She only caught the flicker of guilt in his eyes because she was actively looking for it. It was hidden behind that cold mask she had come to hate in recent years.

"I can't right now. I will see him once I am finished here," the king drawled, before quickly interjecting in the discussion that was getting heated and bordered on developing to a shouting-match without his active interference.

With a deep sigh, the princess turned and left the council hall. The moment she stepped through the doors, Legolas jumped to his feet, his small face shining with hope and his wide eyes filled to the brim with it.

"I am sorry, tithen-las," the warrior found herself forced to say. The hope was snitched out like a candle in the wind and the small boy lowered his head.

Filled with pity, the elven maiden with the long dark hair bowed down and picked him up, tightly holding his small body and kissing his temple. The elfling wrapped both arms around her neck and hid his face in her long hair.

Nodding her good-bye to the guards, the strong Thranduiliell made her way back towards the private section of the castle.

"Go and wash up. Don't forget to brush your teeth," Eyaenne ordered her brother once they entered his room. Unlike her own, it was just a small en-suite bedroom with a large balcony instead of several adjoined rooms. Legolas would receive chambers of his own once he was older, for now, however, the small room with a bed in one corner, a wardrobe in the other and a large table with drawing supplies next to the door leading to the small bathroom was enough for the little squirrel of the Royal Family.

Looking around, Eyaenne sighed at the disarray in the normally so tidy room. Had no one helped Legolas to clean? As much as the elfling had to learn to take care of his own property, he was still so very young and did not know how to fold clothes, clean the windows to the balcony or get rid of the spider webs in the high corners of the room. Also, he simply needed someone to remind him to change his nightshirt and the bedsheets every couple of days. Quickly deciding she would have to talk with her siblings later – knowing that a talk with their Ada would be of no use as Thranduil forgot taking care of Legolas way too often himself – Eyaenne quickly shook out the blanket. Snatching the long nightshirt, she chucked it, together with an awkwardly folded tunic, into the bin for the washing. Shaking out the blanket a second time, she made a mental note to change the sheets in the morning.

Legolas returned to his room, dressed only in a fresh set of underwear, his skinny knees and elbows covered in bruises from different activities.

"Have you brushed your teeth, Legolas?" Eyaenne asked while she opened the wardrobe and took a clean nightshirt out.

"Yes and I washed all my body," the little one smiled, too tired to muster up a fully-fledged grin.

"That's good, tithen-las. Arms up!" _Little leaf_. Chuckling about the way the little elf immediately threw his arms into the air, Eyaenne pulled the tunic over his head and then proceeded to help him put his arms into the long sleeves.

Lifting his blanket, Eyaenne waited until Legolas had gotten comfortable in the bed, handing him his stuffed teddy bear before sitting down next to him, wrapping one arm around the small frame. It did not take long until Legolas fell asleep. The princess could not even finish the story she was telling him. Smiling and shaking her head about the cheeky little monster, Eyaenne carefully stood up. Tucking the blanket around the small body once more, she leaned down and kissed Legolas' forehead before she blew out the candle and left her baby brother peacefully asleep.

* * *

The storm came over the mountain fortress late at night. It raged against the thick rock walls, hustling leaves through the air, torn away from their branches and the trees whom to they had once belonged to. Lightning lit the sky in odd intervals, loud, resounding cracks making every animal jump that was hidden away in gaps and caves, the sound barrelling through the air, vibrating in the lungs of those near it. Trees were hit by the lightening, deafening thunder driving the split further into the strong wood, cutting trees in two. One of Greenwood's tallest and oldest trees had caught on fire and the few elves unfortunate enough to have to brave the elements during their patrol could see the luminous glare from miles away, the thunder reverberating in their ears as they ducked into the trees' roots who graciously offered cover to their fragile friends.

And in the enormous rock castle, a small elfling huddled underneath his blanket, frightened beyond belief, shivering and flinching with each flash of light shining through the suddenly thin curtain.

Meanwhile, his big sister had already succumbed to sleep despite her decision to stay awake and wait for her baby brother to slip through the door. The exhaustion of her last patrol still clung to her body and laying in a soft bed with warm covers, she had slipped into elven dreams without noticing it, silver eyes glanced over in the realms beyond reality.

At the same time, Crown Prince Alcanor pulled his blankets back and slipped underneath the covers, glad to finally get some sleep. He had spent the evening leaning over the documents covering his desk, a flickering candle illuminating the parchment before him. The steady scratching of a quill on parchment had been drowned in the thunder every few seconds. But now, his eyes were clouded with the characteristic glance of elven dreams as well.

Arahen too was deep in slumber, rolled to his side, a hand drawing the blanket over his ears without the wood elf waking.

There was only one other elf awake in the castle besides the little frightened prince and the guards on duty. An elf who felt the tiredness clawing to his bones. King Thranduil of Greenwood had not rested in … he could not even recall for how long he had foregone sleep. His days had been occupied with council meetings, helping Alcanor with preparations for meetings and sending orders and materials to villages to prepare for the approaching autumn storms as well as listening to the reports of the Silvan patrol leaders. His nights were spent reading through the reports of Sindar patrol leaders, documents concerning trade agreements and the letters he had received from his people containing warnings, pleas, suggestions and in between all of those, senseless scribble of idiots who had nothing better to do with their time but bother him with nonsense. In short, he was more than exhausted. And so, his step did not carry the usual elegance as he made his way through the darkened corridors, only straightening whenever he approached one of the corners where he knew guards to stand during the night.

When he finally reached the door to his chambers, Thranduil let out a quiet sigh that was swallowed by the sound of rain hitting harshly against the windows, only to be thrown into a different direction by the suddenly turning wind.

The elven King did not bother to light one of the candles or oil lamps strategically placed in the room. He knew his rooms intimately and so he was able to move about without walking into any of the furniture. Also, there was nothing lying about he could possibly trip over. The flash of lightening shone through the large windows for only one fraction of a second while Thranduil shed out of his outer robe and allowed the heavy fabric to glide over his arms. He snatched his robe out of the air before it could fall to the floor and he threw it to land on the settee. Opening the many tiny clasps holding his tunic together, he walked through the sitting room, only stopping his fingers from touching the small silver devices in order to open his bedroom door. Stepping inside, he shed his tunic as well and got fully undressed, dumping his clothing in a hazardous pile in a corner.

The soft cotton of his nightshirt felt heavenly between his fingers and when he pulled it over and the familiar fabric played around his tall, well-muscled frame he allowed his shoulders to slump and mirror the exhaustion he felt. He quickly undid his braids before he could finally – finally! – slip under the covers of his bed. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. Finally, he could sleep. The bed was so soft under the weight of his body, he was certain he would fall asleep right away. And he would have, had it not been for a small elfling frightened of the storm raging outside.

* * *

Legolas shivered underneath his blanket. Pure blank horror stood in wide innocent eyes and tears streamed over youthful cheeks. He was hugging his stuffed bear against his narrow chest with all the might he had in his skinny arms. But even the loyal companion could not alleviate his fear. Flinching with every roaring of the thunder, with every lightning shining through the curtains and the blanket he had pulled over his head, Legolas whimpers and sobs went unheard. The little elfling wanted nothing more than his sister's arms around him and hear her sing to him, or his brothers' soothing voices as they told him a story, cuddling him to their muscular chests and keep the storm away. But he was a big boy. And big boys were not afraid of storms. His friend Eriandras had told him that. Eriandras was only a few years older and he did not need anyone during the storm anymore. And Legolas wanted to be brave and strong like Eriandras. Also, he was sure his siblings did not fear the storm either. They were all brave warriors.

Deep in his young heart, Legolas regretted his decision to be a big elfling. He wished he had never proclaimed such a thing in front of his siblings. If he had not, he could go to them and they would hold him. But he had. And now they thought he was a big boy and he could not have them realise he had lied to them. They should not know how scared he was. Yet, the mighty storm outside gnawed on Legolas' decision to stay alone. The bitter tears running over his cheeks soaked the head of his stuffed bear. There was only one thing stronger than his fear and that was his stubbornness. He would not, he could not go to his siblings for comfort. Because he had told them he was a big boy now!

A shriek escaped the prince's mouth and nearly had him jump out of the bed when another flash of light illuminated the room, followed by the roaring thunder. Then, the loud crack of a bursting tree made little Legolas' nerves jitter and his heart ached as he thought of the ancient being dying outside, the tree being felled by the mighty elements.

He could not stay here! The sobs had grown stronger with his desperation. He could not go to Eyae and he could not go to Al and not to Arahen either! And Daeros and Falin and Iarith were not home and Ada … Ada! He could go to his Ada!

Legolas sucked the air in in a loud gasp, the relief causing his skinny limbs to shake. He had not told his Ada that he was a big boy and his siblings would not know if he went to his Ada!

Naked feet touched the blank wooden floor when Legolas stood up. The elfling hugged his teddy against his chest with one arm, holding his blanket to his thin frame with the other. The blanket still drawn over his head, the blond elf hurried to the door, his soft steps noiselessly on the chilly floor. Quickly opening the door and easing himself through the small crack, the young boy stood in the middle of the large, empty hallway. Laying abandoned in the darkness, the torches black and without the dancing figures of flames adoring their heads, a sudden chill crept over Legolas. His blue eyes wide with fear and his breathing reduced to soft gasps, the elfling moved stealthily down the hallway.

Never before had the distance between his own room and that of his Ada's chambers appeared so long! After a few careful steps, Legolas suddenly felt preying eyes on him. The flight instinct overtook the poor elfling and he sped down the dark corridor, unaware that the preying eyes were those of a worried guard who had seen his youngest prince sneak out of his room and flinch with every sound of the storm penetrating the thick castle walls. The guard cautiously followed his young prince, sensing his distress, but stopped once he saw Legolas hurry to his father's chamber's door. Stepping back, the guard watched the elfling enter and smiled slightly before he returned to his post.

Legolas had pressed the cool door handle down and had rushed into his Ada's darkened sitting room, feeling almost instantly saver once the heavy door fell shut behind him. Taking the time, he slowed his breathing. His Ada needn't know he was scared! And then, Legolas walked over to the door leading to his Ada's bedroom.

* * *

Finally, he was allowed to sleep. Closing his eyes, Thranduil felt the Realms of elven sleep outstretch their arms, brushing against his mind. Soft music whispered soundlessly into his ear and the warmth of his bed guided him into a comfortable daze.

Suddenly, the loud sound of a door falling shut tore him out of his calm state. A groan escaped the King's lips. What was it now? He just wanted to sleep! He was so tired, so very tired. Not feeling the strength to even raise his head, Thranduil waited for his bedroom door to open, waited for the soft voice of a guard or of one of his advisors to call his name to wake him from his much-desired slumber. But nothing came. Thranduil's noble brow furrowed and he was just about to force his tired body to move and stand up when he heard the sound of the door handle being pushed down. Thranduil tensed. But then he heard to soft sound of tiny naked feet on wooden floor and he relaxed immediately. Legolas. It was his tiny son.

Guilt tore through his chest. He had promised Eyaenne he would check on his son before he went to sleep. But he had just assumed the elfling would be asleep already anyway and not even notice whether he came by or not. Apparently, he had been wrong.

"Ada?" A soft voice called. Thranduil prepared his muscles to go back to work but he simply could not convince them to do so. His limbs felt so heavy. Valar, he was tired. But Legolas was still here. Before he could muster the strength to speak, the elfling entered his line of vision. Thranduil's lips instantly pulled into soft smile, one that would have surprised everyone had they seen it, even his children, for ever since his beloved wife's death he did not smile anymore. But Legolas just looked too cute. He had his blanket pulled over his head and the King could see the head of a brown stuffed teddy bear pressed against Legolas' cheek as well.

Thranduil watched his son as he carefully rounded the bed. He frowned once he saw the tear tracks and was just about to sit up in worry when his baby surprised him once more: Legolas climbed into bed. Awkwardly holding onto his cargo, the elfling crawled onto the mattress, moving towards Thranduil.

"Ada?" Legolas' hesitant voice asked again.

"Yes?" The Sinda forced his vocal chords to work despite his heavy tiredness. His voice was soft but enough for his child to break into a relieved smile.

Instead of telling Thranduil what was troubling him, Legolas crawled closer. He carefully placed his golden head on his Ada's outstretched left arm and the smile on the face of the elder elf broadened slightly.

"Ada?" Legolas repeated for a third time.

"Yes, ion-nin?" Thranduil whispered back, affection colouring his normally so cool voice. Ah, he loved the elfling lying in front of him. His little baby. He felt bad for having spent so little time with him in recent weeks but he pushed that guilt down. Right now, Legolas was what mattered. He could take care of his guilt tomorrow.

"Ada? Can I sleep here tonight?" The hope shining in his son's face almost broke Thranduil's heart. A second later he found out just what had driven his baby to seek comfort when the storm outside reminded them of its presence with a flash of light followed by a loud crack almost immediately. Legolas flinched and hugged his precious teddy tighter to himself.

"Of course you may, tithen-las," Thranduil was quick to reassure. Lifting his right arm was an effort but one he willingly took. He pulled down his blanket and then pushed back his son's blanket as well. "Come here, penneth," the father spoke gently, grasping his son's thin upper arm and pulling the elfling towards him, turning the little figure as he did so, so that Legolas' back was now pressed slightly against his own broad chest, the small golden head resting on Thranduil's outstretched arm once more.

Reaching down to pull up his blanket once more, the King of Greenwood tucked it around his son's frame, placing his large hand on Legolas' narrow chest, feeling his heart-beat underneath his fingertips. Tucking the small head underneath his chin, Thranduil breathed in the scent of his child's hair and he felt the fatherly love in his heart glow and warm his chest.

"Go to sleep, ion-nin. Nothing can hurt you here," Thranduil reassured his baby, tightening his hold on the elfling for a fraction of a second. Meanwhile, Legolas cuddled closer to his Ada's chest. He carefully drew his teddy out and put it on the bed next to him, the fluffy head placed on his Ada's arm as well, causing the Sinda who watched over the golden head to smile softly. The prince drew up the corner of the blanket and covered the teddy bear with it before he whispered a good-night to the stuffed animal and placed a big kiss on the furry face. When, he snuggled even deeper into the covers and placed his small hand on his Ada's big one which still rested lightly on his torso.

Thranduil listened to his son's breathing, his mind in a comfortable daze. The smile stayed on his lips and only once he was sure Legolas was deep asleep did he close his eyes and finally allowed his exhaustion to take over and carry him into the sacred Realms of elven Dreams. Finally, he could sleep. And with his baby drawn protectively against his chest, Thranduil slept better than he had in years.

* * *

Thranduil woke later than what was normal for him. The sun had already risen and had vanquished the storm of the night, gazing through small holes in the thick cloudy blanket covering the sky.

The Sinda blinked a few times. He was tired. Suppressing a yawn, he tensed his muscles slightly, only to stop in surprise. Looking down, he saw a brown teddy bear lying on his chest. He blinked once more and looked past the children's toy. There he was. A small figure curled up against his side, a head of golden hair lying on top of him, gangly arms attempting to hug his large frame.

Freezing, Thranduil stared at the child sleeping by his side. So often, he had woken up with one of his children pressed against his side, comforting them after a nightmare or a sudden bout of tears caused by whatever childish problem had been big enough to trouble their innocent minds. But those children he had held back when were all but adults now, long since having grown out of seeking his comfort. And never before had he woken up with this particular child nestled in his arms, never since the boy had been a baby still, needing an adult's warmth to fall asleep after having been born prematurely.

"Legolas," the Sinda whispered. Sure, Legolas too had demanded their attention at night. But after passing the age where he needed to be breastfed, something Thranduil of course could never help with, he had not needed his parents. No nightmares had plagued his sleep. They had tucked him in at night, Thranduil sometimes reading him a story while Luineth refused to touch any book and had settled for retelling the stories she herself had been told as a child. But Legolas had always slept through the night, in the morning patiently playing with the wooden figures bound to his crib or when he was older sitting on the floor playing with other toys. He had never come and woken them from their sleep. He had never had a reason to.

Only after the precious bundle had been taken by orcs together with his mother had those night terrors began. They had been able to save Legolas, but Luineth, his beloved wife, had been killed by the evil beasts. Mourning her loss, Thranduil had not even realised how his adult children had started to take care of their baby brother more and more. They had been the ones Legolas had turned to once the night terrors had started, once the tears had started falling and once his sobs had spoken the tale of Luineth's murder. A tale Thranduil had not been able to bear hearing.

He had been close to fading back when. Day by day, with the help of his children, he had gotten better, but he had not fully realised that his youngest son never sought him out but went to his siblings for comfort. Never until now.

Tightening his embrace around the small body, Thranduil felt tears sting in his eyes.

He looked up. There was a council meeting supposed to take place in less than an hour. Looking back down, Thranduil decided he did not care. Bowing his head, he pressed a kiss on the golden hair. Closing his eyes once more, the Sinda decided not to care what his councillors might think if he did not turn up. He was tired. And he would stay in bed until Legolas woke and he would spend the day with him so that his son knew he would be there when he sought him out. The Kingdom of Greenwood the Great would not crumble within one day without his influence.

Soon, Thranduil's breathing evened out, matching that of his son. His cheek rested on the blond head in an awkward angle and his arms stayed wrapped around the young elfling.

* * *

Eyaenne felt well rested when she woke. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom before she dressed and left her chambers. Smiling gently, she made her way down the corridor and nodded to the guards she was passing. Arriving at Legolas' door, she quietly opened the door and looked in. She found the bed empty, both the elfling, his stuffed bear and his blanket missing. Smiling to herself, she shook her head. Not afraid of storms anymore, sure. Silly little elfling. Amused, Eyaenne closed the door and headed down for breakfast.

"Morning," she greeted her brother and sat down next to Arahen who in turn looked up from his breakfast and nodded towards her. He then frowned.

"Where is Legolas?" Arahen wondered just when Eyaenne was about to reach for the breadbasket.

"He must be with Alcanor," Eyaenne shrugged.

"He isn't. Alcanor has a council meeting," Arahen refuted immediately.

The female warrior tensed. "He isn't with Alcanor?" She asked once more and again her brother denied.

"He wasn't in his bedroom this morning and he did not come to me last night either. I thought he must have gone to you," the Thranduilliell stated, sudden worry gnawing on her. She stood abruptly.

"He did not come to me and not to Alcanor either," Arahen said and stood as well, the same worry lacing his own voice now. "We assumed he was with you!"

"I'll check his room again and mine as well," Eyaenne worried and hurried away, leaving her younger brother to return to his own room to check if Legolas might have cuddled into a corner without him realising.

Meanwhile, Alcanor bit his lip. He was sitting on his assigned seat in the council chamber. His Adar was late. The advisors and councillors were getting agitated and the whispering grew louder with each passing second.

Standing up, the Crown Prince of Greenwood strode out of the room to search for his father. It was unusual for his Adar to be late, though it had happened before. Therefore, the broad-shouldered warrior whose features were so similar to Thranduil's own turned towards his father's study. Rapping his knuckles against the hard wood, Alcanor pushed the door open without waiting for an answer. A single gaze told him that it was abandoned. Dark brows were drawn together in confusion before the silver-haired elf turned and headed towards his father's private chambers which were accessible through a door in his study as well as from the corridor.

"Ada?", Alcanor called and stepped into the sitting room only to find it empty as well. He saw his father's robe lying over the settee. Both brows were raised in surprise for Thranduil was a very orderly person who did not like having things lying about. Quickly, the Crown Prince hurried to the bedroom door. Pushing it open, he sighed in relief once he saw his Ada was truly in his bed. And only a second later, his silver eyes widened before a wide grin appeared.

The small golden head was unmistakable. Even though Legolas ducked his head quickly in a lousy attempt to hide, Alcanor had already spotted him, curled up against their father. Stepping closer, Alcanor quickly looked Thranduil over, his inner healer wanting to make sure the other elf was not sick. But the King's eyes were wide open in elven sleep and there was such a content smile on the sleeping elf's face, Alcanor sighed sadly. How long had it been since he had last seen his Ada smile in that way?

Quietly, the Crown Prince stepped closer to the bed. Spotting Legolas' teddy bear out of his owner's reach, he picked the small stuffed animal up and gently placed it in Legolas' arms who desperately tried to give the impression he was still sleeping. He was lying half on top of Thranduil, most likely in an attempt to reach his beloved bear without waking his father. While the elfling attempted to give his eyes a glanced over look, the blue orbs actually made cross eyes before focusing on something and then going back to cross eyes. The small fingers immediately grasped the bear and Legolas drew it to his chest.

Holding a chuckle in, Alcanor ignored his baby brother's obvious awareness. Instead, he gently brushed over the silken strands of hair before he leaned down and kissed Legolas' temple. Looking at their father once more and still finding him sleeping, the Crown Prince decided he would not wake him. Normally, Thranduil would have woken upon hearing the door open or at the latest upon feeling Alcanor's presence in his bedroom. But he didn't. And he looked so peaceful and happy with his youngest son held tightly in his gentle arms, Alcanor just did not have the heart to wake him.

"Take care of Ada, will you, tithen-las?" He just said and placed his hand on Legolas' back for a second before he straightened and left the room, careful to close the door silently behind him.

Smiling, he left his father's suite and made to return to the council chambers. On the way, he met a frantic Eyaenne walking out of her own rooms.

"Legolas is gone!" She called the second she spotted him.

"No," Alcanor said with twitching lips. "He is not." He could not suppress the laughter anymore. "Our big elfling who is no longer afraid of storms is with his Ada and both of them are having a lie-in."

Eyaenne stared at him for several seconds, before she suddenly relaxed and broke into relieved laughter. "Cheeky little squirrel," she laughed and brushed her hand through her curly hair.

Walking past her, clasping her shoulder as he did, the Crown Prince returned to the council.

"King Thranduil can't join us today. I shall take his position," he stated and for the first time in his life, Crown Prince Alcanor faced the council entirely on his own. He would not back down. On the contrary, he would make this the most successful council meeting of the year so that Thranduil realised his oldest could take some of the weight of the Realm so that the King could spend time with Greenwoods little prince.

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**

 **Thanks to my beta(s) SamGreg!**


End file.
